You Have My Heart
by BecauseIwrite
Summary: She was an angel with the heart of a dragon and he was a beast with the heart of an angel and they would forever soar through the same skies. KK years after the manga.


Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

A/N: Just another something I felt like writing. Warning: CHEESY. Please enjoy.

* * *

YOU HAVE MY HEART

"A story?" The middle aged, former swordsman questioned the handful of children sitting by his feet. His adolescent son sitting next to him, the spitting image of him as a young man, rolled his eyes at his father's popularity with the city's children.

"Please, Kenshin! Tell us a story." One of the eldest children begged again. A small smile wrinkled the disappearing scar on the man's aging face.

"Okay." The kids giggled and clapped with excitement.

"Now, now." He calmed the group before he began his story. "There once was a beautiful angel, brought up in the confines of the gates of Heaven. She was the most beautiful being that had ever graced the skies and the freest spirit to ever soar through them. She would float through the air, searching the low ground beneath her for lesser beings she could comfort and souls she could save." The young children listened intently to the great expression in Kenshin's soothing voice. His son, pretending not to listen, sat still with his eyes closed soaking up every last word. "Late one night, long after the angel had taken wing into the glorious sky and began her search, she stumbled across a bleeding dragon, sunken to the depths of the earth. She steadied herself and then with one graceful swish of her wings swooped down to the suffering creature below her.

_Dragon,_ her melodic voice tantalized the monster's ears. _What has happened to you?_ The dragon did not answer. _Dragon, _she whispered again, kindness dripping from her perfect lips. _Let me help you. _

_You cannot. _The creature sputtered, the blood leaking from his mouth. She reached over to lend a hand of comfort to the beast covered in blood.

_Let me help you. _She insisted. His body writhed under her touch. He flicked his enormous tail and flung her away from him.

_You cannot! _He screamed. _Leave me be!_ He did not need her help, for it was not his body that needed mending, but his lost soul and his broken heart.

_I will not leave you! _The magnificent winged being persevered. The beast looked deep into her eyes which burned with determination.

_I am a monster,_ his voice was filled with sadness. _You must leave me be. _

_I do not care what you are! _She walked sturdily toward him, her voice never wavering. _I want to help you! _She cupped the monster's jaw within her hands. _Let me help you! _The beast felt his heart crushing under the pressure of her care. He did not deserve such fervent attention, but he couldn't help but fall willingly into the hands of the angel with such soft eyes the color of the brightest sky.

She began to carefully tend to all of his wounds. Hours she spent, never losing her enthusiasm, never losing her spirit. _Do not move from here, _she spoke softly, once finished. _Every night I will come back and tend to you more. Do not leave, for I will never leave you. _And with that, she flushed out her wings and on them soared back to her home in the sky.

The dragon sought no comfort in the angel's beautiful words. He wanted so much for her to never leave his side but, she was an angel and he was a dragon. Though they both could fly, they flew through very different skies. With his superficial wound's entirely healed, he and his broken heart took flight once more and wandered away into the darkness.

The next evening, just as she had promised, the angel returned to the depths of the earth, but she could not find her dragon.

_Dragon! _She yelled, her eyes frantically darting through the darkness. Fear engulfed her soul. Where had her dragon gone?

She soared through the dark night skies, searching far and wide for the absent beast, when finally she came upon a lake lit beautifully by the moonlight. There, drinking its plentiful waters lay the despairing dragon.

_Dragon! _His eyes widened at the sight of his angel. She had come to find him. She had owed him nothing, but she, one filled with an otherworldly kindness, had come to find him! _I told you not to leave me! _She cried, but her tears were fleeting for she was only happy to be in his presence once more. _I told you to let me help you. _Her eyes penetrated deep into his soul.

_My problem is far beyond what you can help. _He did not deserve the comfort of such a breathtaking being.

_What is your problem, Dragon? _Genuine concern swirled madly in her eyes.

_My heart has been broken. _The dejection of his voice tore at her heartstrings. She, one filled with an otherworldly kindness, felt the need to revive the dragon.

_Give all your heart to me and I will mend it for you. _Her delicate hands enclosed his monstrous claws.

_I cannot. _His self loathing would not allow himself to be mended so easily. The angel refused to give up.

_Dragon,_ his amber eyes slurred with her cerulean ones. _I will give you all my heart, even if you will not give me yours. _She pressed her lips tenderly against his mouth, evoking from it no response. New rhythm shot through his chest; her heart began to beat within him. When she pulled back and smiled down at the beast, her effervescent glow was no longer emanating from every corner of her being.

_I'm sorry, _the dragon murmured. _But I still cannot give you my heart!_ His heart did not deserve fixing; he could not let it be healed. She nodded lifelessly.

_I understand, but now that my heart beats within your chest, you must promise to never leave me. _He felt heat envelope his body. He wanted to stay with her always.

_I promise, _a new life bursting through his voice, _I will never leave this lake. You will always find me here. _Satisfied, the angel returned to her heaven with a yawning hole where her heart had once been.

Every night, like the dragon had so willingly promised, the beast lay calmly by the lake and every night the beautiful angel came down from her heaven to be with him. But as the nights wore on, the emptiness in the angel's chest began to grow, slowly devouring her soul.

_I want to be with you always. _The angel said wearily, closing her eyes and leaning against the beast. He did not say anything, he just stared adoringly down at the angel he knew his heart would always belong to. He sighed. His broken heart would never be good enough to give to the wondrous creature.

As it was time for her departure, the monster's claw reached for her hand and anchored her to the earth.

_Let us be happy forever. _Her lips molded into a small, wistful smile and he released her from his grasp. He fell asleep thinking of all the happiness the rest of their lives would bring.

The next night however, the angel was too weak to fly back to the beast that carried two hearts. She needed her heart. Not the one she generously bestowed upon the dragon, but the broken one he refused to give her in return.

For many nights to come the dragon waited for his angel, but she never came. Finally, convinced that she had decided he was unworthy of her ardent affection, the dragon flew back to the depths of the earth where he would settle into the depths of despair." Kenshin's voice trailed off in unadulterated sadness. His son fidgeted awkwardly when he looked over at his father's telling expression. He stood up and walked away from the story-teller. He was intruding on his father's deepest inner thoughts. The small children would not be able to relate the tale to his deeply infatuated parents, but just by taking one look at his father's face, Kenji knew that it was a secret not meant for his ears, one that should only be shared between Kenshin and Kaoru.

"Kenshin!" He heard one of the smaller girls yell. "What happens to the angel?" she pleaded. Kenji's eyes rose to meet his mother's.

"If you hurry, maybe you can catch the end of the story." He brushed passed her, a blush appearing on his face. Kaoru's gaze followed her only son as he rushed into the dojo. She smiled and turned her attention over to her redheaded husband. She joined the children in listening to the rest of the story.

"For even more days than he waited, the dragon sat clouded by anguish, until one day he realized that he could no longer keep the heart of an angel who no longer wanted him to have it. So that same night, he soared into the heavens as he had seen his angel do so many times before.

He searched every corner of the sky, but his angel was no where to be found. Where had his angel gone? He began to search below the heavens. Maybe she had found another being that was greater than him.

Finally, he came to their lake lit beautifully by the moonlight, and there lay his angel, collapsed by its waters. His eyes widened with fear. What had happened to her? Had she come to find him?

_Angel, _he whispered, unable to hide his apprehension. _What has happened to you?_ Her eyes fluttered open as she felt herself being lifted into the caring arms of the beast. _Let me help you._

_I have no heart, for I have given mine away and received none in return. _He felt the warmth shoot through his body once more. She still wanted her heart to be his!

_Though it is broken, my angel, _his words drifted delicately into her soul. _I will give you my heart. _He leaned down and affectionately took her lips with his own and with each shared breath the pieces of his heart, now beating beautifully within the angel continued to mend. Their hearts began to beat as one. They knew that for the rest of eternity they would always be together.

The angel with the heart of a dragon and the beast with the heart of an angel would forever soar through the same skies." He concluded his story staring into the eyes of the one he loved. The children, ever so restless, exploded with gratitude and then quickly ran off to play.

Kaoru walked over to her adoring husband, his arms accepting her with a warm embrace.

"So the dragon and the angel found their happy ending?" she sheepishly whispered into Kenshin's neck. He pulled back so their eyes could meet.

"No, my dear," his hand caressed her cheek. "For _true _love has no ending." Their lips met with a serene passion. Their hearts were still beating as one and they knew that for the rest of eternity they would always be together.

She was an angel with the heart of a dragon and he was a beast with the heart of an angel and they would forever soar through the same skies.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. Reviews are always welcome :) no flames please. :(


End file.
